


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（八）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（八）

乌托邦篇（8）——病

 

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，杨煊，翰煊，新照不煊，新增花火。

 

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

 

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

 

本篇雪落玫瑰，灯火通铭。过渡章，为谷蓝帝艹煊做准备……到底能不能行还得看谷蓝帝的努力。出现了花火，为什么人越来越多了？非常ooc，如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

 

十点，丁飞俊终于把胡文煊送回了谷蓝帝房间。

“怎么去了那么久？”

“煊煊说他困了，我就顺便让他在我家睡了一觉。”丁飞俊笑的露出两颗虎牙，一脸天真无邪的样子，“贞操锁我放这里啦，记得在师铭泽醒来之前给他带上。”

丁飞俊匆匆离开了，胡文煊暗自松了一口气，只盼着丁飞俊以后再也不要出现在自己面前。丁飞俊留给他的伤痕早就在药膏的帮助下消失无踪，但是丁飞俊带给他的痛苦和恐惧还是实打实的烙在了他心里，成为他仅次于李汶翰的心理阴影。一想到丁飞俊以后还会来找他，继续用各种刁钻古怪折磨人的方法和他实践，他的心就沉甸甸的坠了下去。

“煊煊还想睡吗？师铭泽还没醒，你可以再睡一会儿，等他快醒的时候我帮你带上贞操锁……镣铐也要带上，免得他发现异样。”

“嗯。”胡文煊乖巧点头，抱着谷蓝帝的枕头立刻进入了梦乡。其实仔细算算，他这几天睡的比师铭泽还少。先是和徐炳超做了一夜消耗完体力，然后被师铭泽带回去，整整两天，除了吃饭上厕所之外的时间都在被动的和师铭泽的各种刑具打交道，师铭泽熬了两天他也被迫熬了两天，哪怕中途实在是撑不住迷糊了一会儿，下一鞭下来他又立刻恢复了精神。好不容易师铭泽终于睡着了，他又被丁飞俊带去了那个该死的橱窗……结果这四天他根本没能睡上一个安稳觉，受的伤倒是比认识师铭泽之后前前后后受的所有伤加起来还要多了许多。还有李汶翰……

这几天，他所逃避的过去正一点点的靠近着他现在的安稳生活，反反复复的迫使他回忆起他灰暗的前半生，又差点毁掉他好不容易才得到的现在拥有的一切。先是哥哥，然后是黄嘉新，再后来他直接和李汶翰相遇，他们中间甚至只隔了一道脆弱的玻璃……

李汶翰——偏执的，疯狂的，憎恨着他的李汶翰。李汶翰打在他身上的每一鞭，踩在他身上的每一脚，带回来的每一个所谓客人，全是胡文煊这辈子都不可能忘记的、铭刻在他心里的耻辱印记。还有强迫他日日夜夜在那间囚室里腐烂的李家人，他们关着他、折磨他一整年还不够，他们还想把他抓回去，折磨他一辈子。

他没有选择复仇，他们毕竟是哥哥的亲人，他已经担了莫须有的罪，受了一整年本不该由他承受的惩罚，他不想再为了这家人负担上真正的罪名，失去一辈子的自由。他只是想逃走，想开始新的清白生活，为什么这些人就是不肯放过他？

为什么连哥哥都不愿意放过他？

胡文煊迷迷糊糊胡思乱想，一会儿恐惧一会儿愤恨，做了无数噩梦，有过去的生活，哥哥的冷漠，还有抓他回去的李汶翰，李汶翰把他狠狠的摔在囚室里，拿着粗长的棍子一步步走向他，说要打断他的腿。

“你跑不掉的。胡文煊，你永远也别想逃走。”

胡文煊哭着喊着吓醒了，发现自己正趴在谷蓝帝怀里，眼泪口水全蹭在谷蓝帝衣服上，一块一块的湿，谷蓝帝温柔的抱着他，轻轻拍着他的背。

“煊煊，别怕，只是梦而已。”

“你——你不知道我梦见了什么……”

“煊煊，不管你在担心什么，我都不会让你害怕的事发生，你放心。”谷蓝帝温柔又坚定的向胡文煊保证，“只要你还留在蓝夜，我不会让任何人把你带走。”

“师铭泽也不行吗？”

“师铭泽也不行。”

……

“我知道，你们都在骗我。”胡文煊闷着头说，“哥哥让我等他，我等了他半年，除了越来越多的伤痕和越来越过分的羞辱，我什么都没等到。徐炳超说他会保护我，可是师铭泽来抓我时，他就在旁边，却什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁看着我被抓走。师铭泽说他在和我实践时，永远都不会超出我的承受限度，可是这次我好疼好疼，他却没有停下来……不过这个不能怪他，都是我的错。谷蓝帝，我信了他们很多次，可是他们承诺过的事情，一件都没有做到……我这一次还可以相信你吗？”

“……”

“他们都说会保护我，会珍惜我，不会伤害我……可是在我真的身处险境的时候，还是只能一个人撑下来……没有人救我，我只能自己救自己。”

“……”

“就算如此，我还是只能相信你不是吗？如果你能保护我，我就留在你身边，如果你保护不了我了，我就离你远远的，再也不见你。”

胡文煊倔强的盯着谷蓝帝，大颗大颗的泪珠从漂亮的眼睛里流出来。他大声宣告着，像是说给谷蓝帝背后那些给了他希望又让他失望的人们听，他从来不能左右自己的命运，他被人玩弄于股掌之间，他只能依靠这些人在这个残酷的世界里活下去……他一直被他们束缚着，但他依旧是自由的风，永不会为错过的人停留。

“你们总想驯化我，像驯化一只动物。你们喜欢我，爱我，要占有我。可是我是人！我不会听你们摆布！你们要囚禁我，要驯服我，要我做你们乖乖听话的奴隶……可我一旦想走，就没有人能关得住我。我会逃走，逃的远远的，你们谁也找不到我，天大地大，总有我可以去的地方……我要让你们只能想着我，只能爱着我，却永远也见不到我……”

师铭泽说的不错，养狐狸不像养狗。狐狸诡计多端，狐狸魅惑众生，狐狸从不被人驯养，狐狸只驯养人。

“谷蓝帝，徐炳超喜欢我，徐炳超对我很好，也很会做爱，他说他会保护我，他在床上说他爱我，说他很爱很爱我，我也和他说了我很爱很爱他。那个时候我是真的爱他，可是我被师铭泽带走，他一声不吭，从那时起我就不再爱他了。”

“师铭泽也说他爱我，我相信他是真的爱我。他是喜欢中重度的dom，可是我怕疼，他就每次都打的很轻。哪怕这几天，他那么那么生我的气，鞭子落下来的时候，我就知道他还是留了手。”

“那个时候开始我就知道他是真的爱我，就算他恨我出轨，可他还是舍不得我。我也很爱他，我是真的爱他，只是我太蠢了，才发现这一点，我发现的太晚了……”

“就算是这样，就算是这样谷蓝帝！如果师铭泽要送我回家，那我也不会回去的。只要他决定送我走，我就离开他，我这辈子都不会再见他！我不会回家的！我死都不会回去！”

“谷蓝帝，谷蓝帝，你帮帮我……你救救我……我不想回去，我不想见黄嘉新，我不想见丁飞俊，我不要回去……我可以做你的sub，我可以和你做爱，我可以一直留在蓝夜，乖乖听你的话，你说什么我做什么，只要你能不送我回去……”

“生命——诚可贵，爱情价——更高，若——为自由故，两者——皆可抛……”

小狐狸满嘴胡话，额头烧的滚烫，说话时嘴里吹出的热气萦绕在谷蓝帝的掌心。他哭的累了，眼睛肿肿鼻头红红的趴在谷蓝帝怀里又睡着了。

几个小时之前，这只小狐狸被绑在谷蓝帝床上，虽然看着疲惫不堪，但是精神很好，叽叽咕咕的和谷蓝帝抱怨师铭泽，说着自己被迫入圈的种种小心事，一派天真单纯，活泼开朗的像个孩子。为什么他跟着丁飞俊去了一趟家，睡一觉回来，却多了那么多激烈的爱恨情绪，还发起了高烧？他真的只是在丁飞俊那儿睡了一觉吗？

他是受了什么刺激？还是见到了什么人？

谷蓝帝小心的把赖在他身上的孩子放在了床上，给他盖上了被子，打电话叫了蓝夜专门聘请的大学生实习医师何昶希来照顾生病的小狐狸。何昶希提着医药箱风风火火的来到谷蓝帝的房间，一开门就劈头盖脸噼里啪啦的问了好几句，“谷蓝帝，你终于找到心仪的sub了？怎么第一次就把人伤到需要叫我过来？是憋太久了？丁飞俊的药膏都不管用了？”

“……这不是我的sub。”

“还是别人的sub？！看不出来啊谷蓝帝！放心，我会治好他的，保证他的原配dom什么都不会发现。”何昶希露出了一个我懂的表情，拍了拍谷蓝帝的肩，表明自己是站在谷蓝帝这边的。

谷蓝帝额头的青筋跳动了几下，“这不是我动的手，师铭泽托我照顾他的sub一晚。可能是之前伤的太重，刚刚发起烧了，烧的还挺厉害的，我只好找你。”

“原来是这样。”何昶希看着很遗憾的样子，一边往里走一边絮叨着，“谷蓝帝，你该找个sub安定下来了，你看那些年轻人sub都换了多少个了，你还单着呢！你又有钱，长得也不赖，还有蓝夜，你的训诫手法虽然我们没见过，但是听以前那些sub说也是宗师级别的，怎么就是找不到一个两情相悦的sub呢！你要真看不上蓝夜那些单着求主的sub，别人的sub也不是不行嘛……”

何昶希的念念叨叨在他看到胡文煊第一眼起戛然而止。何昶希仔细端详了一下胡文煊的相貌，犹犹疑疑不太确定的问谷蓝帝，“他……这个sub……叫什么名字？”

“胡文煊。你认识他？”

“他……是我高中同学，我有段时间没见到他了，怎么到这个城市来了？你刚刚说他还是师铭泽的sub？天啊！他那么厉害的吗？我怎么什么都不知道？”

“……他是你高中同学？！”谷蓝帝真的惊了，世界那么小的吗？他连忙向可能的知情者何昶希打听起他一早就好奇的胡文煊家里的情况。之前胡文煊没对他说太多，他也就不好意思打探别人的隐私。可是刚刚胡文煊烧糊涂了，对着他倒豆子似的说了那许多话，谷蓝帝从中探出了一些消息，他似乎在家里遭遇了什么，吃了些苦头，才会逼着他非要逃出来不可。

“他家挺有钱有势的啊……唔不过他看起来也不像个富二代公子哥的样子，很平易近人。我们那时候玩的很好，他有个特别厉害对他也很好的亲哥哥，成绩特别好，上大学出国了，才刚放暑假就出发了，他还很伤心的和我们几个出去喝酒……哦哦对了！他们家在那个暑假好像出了个事，他有个表妹死了，不是意外死的，是恶性事件，没找到凶手，我本来想去问问他怎么回事的，但是联系不上他，我也没太在意。那之后我来了这儿上学，就再也没见过他了……”

“可是，他怎么会出现在这里？我也没听说他在这边读大学啊？而且我以前真没看出来他还是个sub，他特别怕疼，还怕痒，我每次戳戳他的腰他都能跳起来……还挺可爱的。”

谷蓝帝叹了口气，“这你要问师铭泽，这是他的sub。”

何昶希虽然才读医科大二，但他家代代学医，自然有一番家传功底，又刚好在圈内混着，所以蓝夜偶尔有些dom实践时不小心下手重了，不好去正规医院看，就会请他来瞧一瞧，他大多也能料理妥当。久而久之谷蓝帝干脆就聘了他做蓝夜专门的医师，平时学业忙碌，他只能学校蓝夜两头跑，到了寒暑假，谷蓝帝给他专门在蓝夜开了间房，他就直接住了下来，闲时也找个sub研究研究人体构造，一边温书一边打发时间。

何昶希掀了胡文煊的被子，开始一寸寸的检查起他的身体。他是个专业的医生，哪怕恰巧遇到了老同学，他还是可以用专业不轻佻的态度给他做全身体检。只是这个身体和高中时他认识的那个身体相比要陌生许多。好多旧疤痕！怎么会有那么多疤痕？不是师铭泽的手笔……他皱着眉，给胡文煊翻了个身，检查起背面。

“他用了很多丁飞俊的药膏……这几天他伤的很重吗？”

“伤的很重，我给他用的是稀释剂。我不知道丁飞俊之前带走他时有没有给他上药，不过师铭泽应该是给他上过一次药的。”

何昶希检查到胡文煊的臀部，他分开胡文煊的臀瓣，将指头伸进胡文煊的后穴里，然后他变了脸色，“为什么这里用了那么多药膏？”

胡文煊在昏迷中感受到何昶希的手指，不知是梦到了什么，他突然伸手抓住了谷蓝帝的手，凄切的恳求他，“表哥，今天……今天真的不行，我已经被打坏了……已经坏了！表哥！我可以用其他地方……其他地方……”他的声音逐渐低了下去，手还是紧紧握着谷蓝帝的手，“是我的错，我恢复的太慢了……不要再打了……我好疼……”

为什么，他明明用了丁飞俊的药膏，全身伤痕都恢复了七八，怎么还会在梦中喊疼？他在乞求谁？是谁带给他这个梦魇？

谷蓝帝没有答案，他握着小狐狸的手，用湿毛巾擦拭着他汗津津的脸，轻声回应着他，别怕，别怕。

别怕啊，我在这儿，没人能伤害你。

“他肛口和内壁伤的很重，药膏用的太多，这儿又脆弱，刺激太大了。精液在体内残留了太久，灌肠次数过多，灌肠液浓度较高，肠道菌群失衡……”何昶希皱着眉头飞快的说，“还有……纵欲过度，得清心寡欲一段时间。”

“他太累了，这几天消耗很大，看起来心理上也受了很大刺激。丁飞俊那个药膏其他倒是很好，就是这个痛感也不是人人都能承受的……他更没法承受了，他这得多疼啊！”何昶希说着说着生起了气，“谷蓝帝，他怎么会受那么重的伤？这得多疼啊！他那么怕痛……师铭泽不会心疼的吗？”

“我都心疼了！师铭泽难道不心疼吗？”

何昶希曾经给师铭泽以前的sub治过几次，他们无不气息奄奄，又心甘情愿。师铭泽在旁边看着他治疗，用冷酷的表情遮盖住对那些sub的担忧。师铭泽是个挺别扭的人，像他这样的人，往往伤了人也不会主动道歉，非要等着受伤的那一方主动来找他，他才别别扭扭的送个礼物，当做赔礼。何昶希见了这场景很多次，心下十分不以为然。这次师铭泽伤了他心里念着许久的老同学，治疗时却连个影子都不见，还是谷蓝帝找的他……在何昶希心里师铭泽已经十分不配做胡文煊的dom了，若谷蓝帝不肯接这个手，那他也不是不能替师铭泽接手他这个伤痕累累的老朋友。

胡文煊居然是个sub？何昶希理智上不太相信，但情感上已经在心里放起了烟花。他突然出现，他是个sub，他的dom对他很差，何昶希是他高中时最好的朋友，何昶希很了解他，何昶希永远不会让他受伤，那么有谁能比何昶希更加适合做他的继任dom呢？

“他被师铭泽交到我手上时，看起来并没有受那么重的伤。”谷蓝帝思索了很久，慢慢的说，“他会变成这样，是我疏忽了。不是师铭泽的错，你先帮他治一治吧。”

谷蓝帝已经一点点的把证据碎片拼凑齐了。胡文煊身上的伤痕基本消失，可是除了臀部之外的伤都只用了谷蓝帝擦的稀释剂，本不该那么快好，除非是丁飞俊带走他时给他新上了药。丁飞俊为什么会给他上药？他之前为什么抱着谷蓝帝哭着说不想再见到丁飞俊？他为什么在丁飞俊那儿待了那么久才回来？为什么他会在梦中，对那个所谓的表哥说……他已经被打坏了？

只有一个可能，他刚刚又经历了一场训诫——丁飞俊的训诫。

丁飞俊。谷蓝帝仔细想想，发现自己根本不了解丁飞俊这个人，他一直闭关研发，偶尔在蓝夜找sub，也基本保持一人一次，再来拒绝的态度。谷蓝帝曾经见过那些和丁飞俊实践过的sub，他们对丁飞俊讳莫如深，再见到丁飞俊时，有的一昧臣服，有的满心逃避，有的极力谄媚，而丁飞俊只是对他们露出一个天真单纯又拒绝疏离的笑。

他喜欢sub的类型，他的训诫手法，他的实践偏好，谷蓝帝一概不知。他怎么会随随便便的让丁飞俊带走这个孩子呢？

他和那些辜负了小狐狸信任的dom有什么区别？

师铭泽把胡文煊交给他看管，说到底还是信任他，可是如今胡文煊又伤又病的，他根本没法和师铭泽交代。他尤其不能和师铭泽说出自己的推理，师铭泽最近的情绪已然不太稳定，如果得知了丁飞俊和小狐狸的事情，不知道又会变成什么样子。

丁飞俊光明正大毫不掩饰的摆了谷蓝帝一道，结果谷蓝帝还只能在后面帮他擦屁股，这种感觉可真让人讨厌。

胡文煊的臀部还有尚未褪去的几道鞭痕，然而已经不影响治疗，何昶希扶住他的腰避免他梦中瞎动弹，干脆利落的给他打了一针退烧剂，胡文煊哼哼了一声，像是感觉到了痛，但还是没有苏醒。

何昶希抚摸着胡文煊打过针的部位，似乎有些失落，“之前有次他生病了，不愿意去医院看，不要挂盐水，又惦记着晚上要和哥哥出去玩，不想让哥哥发现自己病了，我那时也哄骗他打了一次屁股针。他脱掉裤子趴在我面前，整个脸红红的，特别可爱。”

“我的针刚扎进去，他的眼泪就流出来了，像个水管子一样止不住，好不容易给他打完针，他又疼又气，嚎啕大哭，像个小孩子一样。我安抚了很久，最后买了糖喂他吃，他才消气。”

“现在他长大了，疼了也不哭，也不和我闹脾气了。”

“他总会长大的。”

“我知道。只是……他变了，变成了我不熟悉的样子，我还是情愿他和从前一样，难受会说，疼了会哭……他怎么会是sub呢？他不该是个sub呀！他怎么会变成现在这样……”

何昶希开了很多药，内服外用，标的清清楚楚，又详细的用标准楷体写了修养时的注意事项，完全没有一个医科生基本的写字素养。他生怕谷蓝帝仍旧看不懂，又一条条的讲解给谷蓝帝听，几点吃饭，几点吃药，几点睡觉……

直到何昶希一步三回头的离开，胡文煊还是没有醒过来。

 

师铭泽醒来时，已经接近正午。

师铭泽一醒来，惦记着留在谷蓝帝房间的小狐狸，随意打理了一下自己就急匆匆的去找谷蓝帝，然而才出门却发现谷蓝帝正站在自己房门口。

“谷蓝帝？你怎么在这儿？煊煊呢？”

“他生病了，在我房间休息。我来找你聊聊。”

“他……他生病了？我得去看看！”

谷蓝帝伸手拦住了师铭泽，“煊煊发了高烧，需要静养，他现在……还挺怕你的，你最好这段时间先不要见他，免得他病情反复。为了给他治疗我已经让丁飞俊解开了他的锁，又请了何昶希医治他，你不用担心，他会好的。”

“他怕我吗？”师铭泽垂头丧气，“我这几天情绪不对，下手太重了……是我的错。”

“你还小……发生这种事，你这样做也不能怪你。”

“他发烧了……是因为我吗？”

谷蓝帝为了自己即将说出口的谎言叹了一口气，“不全是因为你，他这几天消耗太大，免疫力也不好，可能着凉了……咳，也挺正常，别有心理压力。”

“他不想见我……”师铭泽像是受到了很大的刺激，有气无力没精打采的走回了房间，谷蓝帝也顺势跟了进来，坐在一旁的沙发上。

“你找我有什么事？”师铭泽兴致缺缺。

“煊煊消失前两天，你有在家见过什么人吗？”

“我的朋友一般不怎么登门……哦对，有一个老朋友，胡春杨，他说他弟弟丢了，可能来了a城，想让我帮他找一找。怎么了？”

“这个胡春杨，是胡文煊的哥哥。”谷蓝帝盯着师铭泽，一字一字慢慢的说，“你家的小狐狸之所以跑出去找徐炳超，就是因为这件事，胡春杨找的那个弟弟就是他。他不想回家，他说他家里人对他不好，怕你送他回去。他找徐炳超，也只是为了寻求帮助，并不算背叛你。”

师铭泽呆了良久，似乎意识不到这个事情的发展，良久，他冷笑一声，“怪不得，怪不得，他那天情绪就不对，老是对我欲言又止的，却又什么都没说……”

“我之前在蓝夜捡到他，本来想送他回家，但是他说他是个孤儿，家里已经一个人都不剩了，所以我才带他回去。我知道了他是孤儿，就一直没有问过他的身世，他也从来不提。没想到，他不仅骗了我，还认为我会随便为了一个外人抛弃他？谷蓝帝，他宁愿和你说自己的身世，说自己有个哥哥，说自己害怕回家，他都不肯信任我，告诉我真相。甚至为了这点小事，他竟然去找了徐炳超，他竟敢和徐炳超实践！我那时，真是恨不得杀了他们……”

“谷蓝帝，我有那么不值得信任吗？”

在这个无头官司里，两个孩子都没错，都有苦衷，师铭泽无辜被绿，胡文煊情有可原。谷蓝帝一边暗暗埋怨自己不该趟这趟浑水，一边像居委会工作人员一样帮胡文煊找合理的借口为他辩护，“他只是很害怕，他提到那个家的时候，我看他的样子像是癫痫症发作了似的。你也得理解他，他是真的不愿意回去。”

“他如果能和我开诚布公的说这件事，我也不可能让他回去的啊！就算胡春杨真的上门来要人，我的sub，哪有轻轻松松就还回去的道理？他这样不信任我，未免也太小瞧我了。”

“他总有苦衷。等他病好了，你们心平气和的谈一次，说开了就好。别突然发脾气，他会害怕的。”

“我像是那么容易生气的人吗？”师铭泽嘀咕了几句，“不过不管他有什么苦衷，等他病好了，我非得让他好好的记住这次教训不可。”

“……对他温柔一点，别又打病了。”

“我有分寸。”

“你打算怎么回应他哥哥那边？”

“反正煊煊这些天留在你这儿，我就说没见到好了。不过谷蓝帝，你知道煊煊具体是为什么不愿意回去吗？是因为胡春杨？胡春杨对他不好？”

“他说到哥哥时似乎没有什么激烈的情绪，想来不是因为他。不过具体情况他没有和我说过，你之后问问他就好了。”

 

胡文煊从一个长梦中迷迷糊糊的醒来，看着陌生的天花板，一时间没意识到自己在哪里。他的眼珠子从这个角落转到另一个角落，终于在这方陌生的空间里找到了一个熟悉的身影。

“谷蓝帝——”久睡的小孩声音慵懒沙哑，尾音扬起，甜甜黏黏的撒娇，“我醒啦~”

谷蓝帝正对着何昶希开的方子用小盅熬着一碗药粥，听到胡文煊的声音，他扭过头对他笑了笑，又转回去往盅里加了一味食材，盖上了盖子，这才走到胡文煊身边，探手摸了摸他的额头。

“烧退了。煊煊，还有哪里不舒服吗？”

“其他都很好，就是好饿。”胡文煊闻到了粥的香气，肚子咕噜作响。他仰头看着谷蓝帝，伸出瘦伶伶的手腕，“师铭泽是不是醒了，谷蓝帝，你该把我锁起来了。”

“不用了，我和师铭泽解释过你生病的事情，这些天他会帮你应付你哥哥，你暂时可以留在蓝夜补补身体。”谷蓝帝捏了捏胡文煊的手腕，把它们放回了被子里，“你这也太瘦了，把你送回去之前得让你胖起来点，不然看着好像我虐待了你似的。”

“我吃不胖嘛——”胡文煊看着好像很高兴的样子，“谷蓝帝，师铭泽知道了我哥的事吗？他怎么说的？”

“他说他不会随便把自己的sub送走的——”谷蓝帝拍了拍胡文煊的肩膀，“你别太担心，师铭泽这人独占欲非常强，他已经认定你是他的人了，那无论是你的家人还是前任出现他都会把你牢牢的守住，不让别人靠近你。不过，你回去要小心点。”谷蓝帝的表情带了点同情祝福和意味深长，“他对于你没有信任他表现出了异常的愤怒，并且和我说要给你一个深刻的教训。”

胡文煊的那点喜悦立刻烟消云散了，他战战兢兢的捂住屁股，可怜巴巴的看着谷蓝帝，“谷蓝帝~你没有劝劝他吗？我可疼可疼了……”

谷蓝帝神情肃穆，“事实上煊煊，我觉得师铭泽的决定并不过分，你这次确实伤他很深，适当的惩戒和袒露心迹有利于修复感情，也能更好的解决问题——”

“我知道我知道，又是你们圈里那套——唉，反正我也习惯了，就这样吧。”胡文煊忧郁的垂下头，“谷蓝帝，你这回养不胖我啦，我一紧张就没胃口，我现在已经开始紧张了……”

“师铭泽只是气你对他隐瞒，如果你能开诚布公的好好和他聊聊，他应该会谅解你的。”

“……有些细节他要是知道了，那才是火山爆发吧！”胡文煊想到这次他不过是和徐炳超一个人小小的做了那么一次，师铭泽就已经被气成了这样，要是他知道了自己被认都认不清各种各样的人翻着花样艹了一年，不知道是会心疼他还是会自己先气死。

不过，这些都是认识他之前发生的事情，师铭泽也没有立场生气嘛！胡文煊带着点忧愁安慰自己。

谷蓝帝端着熬好的粥坐在床边，舀起一勺吹凉递到胡文煊嘴边，“这是我第一次做饭，还是对着单子烧的，可能不太好吃，你尝尝看。”

胡文煊乖乖张嘴尝了一口，不能说好吃也不能说难吃，就是普通粥的味道而已。胡文煊嘴不刁，又很饿，懒懒散散的窝在被子里心安理得的一口一口吃着谷蓝帝喂的粥，前一口刚吞下就自觉的张开嘴等着谷蓝帝喂进来的下一勺……粥碗很快就见了底，胡文煊舔了舔嘴唇，笑嘻嘻的恭维劳心劳力的谷蓝帝，“味道还不错啦~你可能有做饭的天赋！第一次就做的很好吃！”

谷蓝帝有点惊喜，“你喜欢吃就好，你留在蓝夜这段时间都得吃我烧的东西，我担心你会不爱吃，还想让师铭泽做了送来给你。”

“师铭泽做的东西一点都不好吃，我比他强一点，家里都是我在烧。”小狐狸得意洋洋的翘起尾巴，“虽然我也烧的不怎么样，我一烧坏我们就会出门吃，所以有些时候我会故意烧的不好吃，好出门吃大餐……一开始我们还高高兴兴的出门，后来我连着烧坏了一星期，他就发现我是故意的了……我那天出门吃饭都是站着吃的！”说到这儿，小狐狸突然义愤填膺起来，“虽然我是故意的没错，但是也有两天是不小心的呀，总不能一棍子全打死吧？他那天打完之后说以后只要我烧坏了菜，烧坏的菜价是多少就要打多少下！他用的还是戒尺！菜都是他买的，我又不知道多少钱，还不是他说了算？你说这样是不是太不公平了！”

谷蓝帝想说小情侣不必追着他塞狗粮。

“通货膨胀，菜价好贵，屁股都肿了！两次之后我学乖了，厨艺变好了一点点，我们就没怎么出去吃过了……我烧成这样，师铭泽居然都能吃下去。我好久没吃过好吃的东西了——谷蓝帝，我好想吃火锅啊~你带我去吃火锅好不好？”

“你养病期间不能吃这些辛辣的。”谷蓝帝拿着何昶希列的食补清单一本正经的说，“这两天你只能每隔两个半小时喝一小碗药粥，之后才能吃……”谷蓝帝皱起眉头盯着这张单子研究了很久，“emmmmm之后我带你去吃火锅。”

何昶希这写的是什么东西？蜜汁小排？山药炖羊肉？鲫鱼汤？他当谷蓝帝是新东方毕业的大厨吗？

胡文煊欢呼了一声，抱住谷蓝帝用脑袋蹭了蹭他的胸口，“谷蓝帝，你真好！”

谷蓝帝伸出一只手回抱住胡文煊，另一只手仍然拿着那张方子研究着。胡文煊好奇的伸头看了一眼，这一看就吃了一惊，“这上面都是我喜欢吃的菜欸！你怎么知道我喜欢吃什么~”

谷蓝帝这才想起何昶希和胡文煊的同学关系，忍不住问了一句，“煊煊，还记得何昶希吗？”

胡文煊费力的想了一会儿，他对于认识师铭泽之前的事情记得都不太深刻了，当他逃出了那个监牢之后，就下定决心忘记过去的一切。最近随着旧面孔一个个出现，过去的记忆碎片偶尔浮出了水面一小会儿，马上又被他强行摁回了水底。

他的回忆毫不留恋的扫过了囚室的一年，回到了高中时期，何昶希的脸和这个名字理所当然的浮现在胡文煊的脑海，“哦，希希~”

“何昶希是蓝夜的聘用医师，你之前发烧，我请他来治的。”

胡文煊的脸瞬间红了，“他？他……他知道了？！”胡文煊惊慌失措的从被子里蹦起来，又被谷蓝帝塞了回去，他捂住通红的脸，一副没脸见人的样子。“他……治我？他看到了……看到了……我的伤？”

谷蓝帝对他的反应有些惊奇，“是的，他给你做了全身检查。”

胡文煊呻吟了一声，倒在床上，用被子遮住自己的脸，又被谷蓝帝轻轻掀开。胡文煊看起来无比尴尬，他红着脸问，“谷蓝帝，他知道我是sub了？他还是蓝夜的医师？”

“是啊，他让你这几天不要用丁飞俊的药膏，他新开了个药膏给你，每天擦三次，可以去旧疤，明天他还会来复诊。怎么了？”

胡文煊自闭了。他的人生分为四个阶段，第一段是和爸爸生活在一起的阶段，一直持续到初中，是没什么可说也没什么好回忆的无趣人生。第二段就是那女孩死之前，去哥哥家之后的高中生活，那是他难得的自由快乐的日子。他认识了许多好兄弟，其中就有他的高中室友何昶希，他和这群朋友过了三年普通高中男生的生活，上课，打球，玩游戏，唱k……后来发生了那事，他的人生走向了和他们截然不同的两个方向，与那群朋友的联系就断了。断了也好，起码在他们眼里，他还是那个自由肆意的胡小少爷。

如今，被世界的恶意重伤的胡小少爷气息奄奄猝不及防的和过去的朋友相遇，中间隔着将近两年的鸿沟。再见面时他们已经完全是两个世界的人，当胡文煊为最基本的生存需求挣扎求生的时候，何昶希正在重点高校里听课学习，他该如何向他解释这些年发生的一切？

“他也是圈内人吗？”

“他是混spanking小圈的dom。”

“他有向你问过我什么吗？”

“他不相信你是sub，也很好奇你为什么会出现在a城，还有……他想问问你这些旧疤痕的来历。据他所说，他认识你的时候，你身上的疤痕只有寥寥几道，他当时已经帮你修复好了。”谷蓝帝担忧的看着胡文煊，“他明天应该会和你叙旧，如果你不愿意多说，我可以找个事情让他早点离开。”

“……没事，谷蓝帝，我正好想和他聊聊，我们也有两年没见了。”

tbc


End file.
